


Those That Died and Those That Lived (Series 2)

by HS_Fangirl_007



Series: Those That Died and Those That Lived [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Fangirl_007/pseuds/HS_Fangirl_007
Summary: A collection of drabbles about each episode in series 2 of Doctor Who from the point of view from a couple of characters who died and a couple who live.





	1. The Christmas Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm starting series two of Doctor Who! I plan on updating every Friday and Sunday throughout the summer and get through series 2 and 3!

Leader of the Sycorax~One Chance

When facing the thin human, he found himself scared for the first time in his life. This was a shocking development because of the innate sense of fearlessness in the species. The man went on and on about being new but he had old eyes that spoke of battles of untold horror. Despite the man’s obvious inept swordsmanship the Sycoraxic leader was unable to get in a good hit because he was lost in the man’s dark, terrifying, eyes. 

It was barely a moment later that the alien found himself practically eating dirt on the ground after promising to back down. The man, whom the leader was convinced wasn’t human, was walking away with a self assured smile on his face. The leader felt his blood chill in terror. The man who had bested him in combat was the type to burn this race into the ground. Grabbing the sword, he put one foot in front of the other in a frenzied run at the terrifying champion.  

No second chances. The Sycorax fell to earth clutching a sword.

 

Tenth Doctor~Eleventh Chance

As The Doctor inspected his new body he pondered the nature of humanity again. Though he understood Harriet’s choice, it was straight up murder. Hadn’t he done the same thing many times before though? His new face set his mouth into a straight line that showed stress and deep thought. That had been different thou- no it hadn’t been. He was sorry for it but it did not change this fact. A single tear rolled down his cheek for all the people he’d lost over his ten lives and counting. 


	2. New Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about New Earth and the thoughts that result from it.

Cassandra~Villain

After living for such a span almost nothing surprised Cassandra, but seeing herself before all of her surgeries was shocking to say the least. After today’s adventure she couldn’t imagine living like the her in front of her would. Cassandra felt relief at the worry on the face of past her. Maybe she hadn’t always been a heartless person. Maybe the old her knew how to live as she did today. Cassandra had seen herself live long enough to become a villain. Perhaps there was such a thing as living too long. 

 

Tenth Doctor~Hero 

Living for almost a thousand years makes one change over time. No one knows this quiet like the Doctor, the man who changes designs, faces, and companions. All of these changes help him keep the things he wants to stay the same, like his morals. After today’s adventure he finds himself wondering if he’ll ever live long enough to see his moral compass tilt. The thought terrifies him. 

“Impossible.” He thinks. “I’m the Doctor, I’ve never been afraid of change.” Thoughts of his face changing again right after finding out Rose likes this one plague him. Images of Rose leaving him or dying flash before his eyes. His hearts seized up.

He’s barely had one adventure in this body but he’s already scared of having to lose it. If he had the choice would he hold onto Rose and this body or the morals he so desperately clings to? 


End file.
